Fun and Love in Spring
by babieblue
Summary: HEY EVERYBODY! All Duncan haters this stop! lots of duncan bashing yay! also jott and well read to find out more. my first story so go easy on me. r & r please.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing! But if I owned x-men evolution I'd be the happiest girl alive!

_The stuff in italics is thinking _

Ok this is my first story so please go easy on me!

Chapter 1

Breakup with Duncan

"So are you going to ask her or vhat?" Kurt asked Scott as they walked down the hallways of Bayville High for first period.

"Yes Kurt, I'm going to ask her …as soon as I can come up with the right words." Scott said.

"Ok mein friend but you better ask her before Duncan does." Kurt said pointing towards Duncan who was flirting with Jean.

That just made Scott frown.

Jean was clenching her fist, trying hard not to punch her boyfriend out of existence.

'_Why do I date this moron?' _thought Jean as Duncan kept blabbing on about some stupid football game. And then out of no where Duncan just says,"So you wanna go to a motel after the dance to make some love." It was more of a statement then a question as he stared at something other than Jeans face.

Warning: This next part is very un-Jean like…

"WHAT!" exclaimed Jean causing a lot of people to look their way. Jean was furious "DUNCAN MATHEWS YOU ARE THE BIGGEST BITCH IN THE WORLD!" and with that she unclenched her fist and slapped him so hard on the face that he slammed against the lockers leaving a dent in them and a red engraved mark of her hand on his cheek.

Scott wasn't far when it happened infact he was watching happily and was clapping and cheering along with the crowd that had gathered.

Jean didn't stop there she picked him up by the collar of his shirt and screamed in his face ,"WE ARE SO OVER!" then she dropped him and stormed off to class.

Luckily Scott had got this recorded on his cell phone. He quickly replayed it and said, "Its…it's…beautiful!" as he wiped a tear of happiness from his eye.

'_I wonder what Duncan said that made Jean so mad'_ Scott wondered as he quickly made his way to class keeping the wonderful new happening fresh in mind.

Later that day at the institute Jean was celebrating in her room that she finally broke up with Duncan by dancing around listening to 'Miss Independent' by Kelly Clarkson with Kitty, Rouge, Amara, Jubilee, and Rahne.

After the song ended Kitty said, "Like I'm glad you dumped that idiot."

"Yeah so am I."

"Boys are such jerks sometimes!" Jubilee said

"Somtahmes!" Rouge asked

"Hey! How about we have an all girls sleepover tomorrow night at 7 in my room?" Jean asked

"I mean if yall aren't busy because it's a Friday tomorrow"

"Yeah! Like we can invite Tabitha and Wanda too!" Kitty said.

"Ah got nothing better to do, so I'm in." said Rouge.

"Us too." Said Amara Rahne and Jubilee in unison.

"Ok then see you all tomorrow at 7." Jean said happily.

After everyone left Jean's room, Jean lied down to think. She was happy about the sleepover and dumping that excuse of a boyfriend. But there was still something at the back of her mind. Ok so it was the main thing in her mind right now.

It was Scott. Yes she really liked him, no more like loved. Jean and Scott wow it sounded so good in her head. He was so caring and sweet towards her she just wanted to tell him how she felt and wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him.

'_mmm…she thought daydreaming of that moment'_

but Scott was her best friend. what if he didn't like her in the same way? she didn't want to ruin her friendship with him.

Jean went back to day dreaming. the sight of him made her heart skip a beat. She only dated Duncan because she thought it was wrong falling for her best friend.

'_Ok' _she thought '_I have something else to do first she smiled evilly "revenge on Duncan" but I'm going to need someone's help'_

'_Hmmm Storm…no too good, uh Logan…no too bad, rouge… she could 'accidentally' touch him…no she would have all his bad memories that would be too mean to do to a friend, I know! Scott! Yes! He's perfect he hates Duncan and I can spend time with him.'_

And so she went to go find Scott.

Meanwhile…

Scott was in the common room thinking about how to ask Jean to the Spring Fling Dance when a voice too familiar made him jump.

"Scott?"

It was Jean's voice.

"Yeah?" Scott asked.

"Can you help me with something?" Jean asked

"um sure Jean what is it?"

"well…" Jean started

"I want you to help me get revenge on Duncan."

Scott pinched himself making sure this was real and then answered yes.

"Great now first we have to go to the grocery store" Jean said pulling Scott up off of the couch and outside into his car.

A/N: Well there ya go! The first chapter. God my fingers hurt! So tell me how I did just push that nice button in the corner that says 'review' if you have any suggestions please tell me! Feedback is appreciated wait no WHAT IS FEEDBACK?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Like I said before I own nothing and I do not make any money from this.

Ok so here's the thing Jean dumped Duncan but she isn't satisfied so she wants revenge and what better way to get revenge then plan it with Scott.

Chapter 2

Revenge is sweet and fun

"Ok" Jean said "that's everything."

Jean and Scott had finished shopping for the things they needed for getting revenge on

Duncan and had paid and were on their way back home.

In Scott's car both Jean and Scott stayed silent.

'_Come on Summers now is your perfect chance. Just ask her" Jean I love you and I want to go to the dance with you" No! ok I'll just ask her. What's the worst that could happen? Oh yeah she could say no and it would ruin our friendship.'_

While in Jean's head…

'_Oh I wonder what Scott is thinking I wish I could just go through his mind. GodScott! Why are your mental blocks so strong oh yeah because you've learned to block me out.'_

Scott broke the silence by saying, "so…are you going to the dance with anyone?"

Jean just stared at him going over what he said again and again.

"um Jean?"

"What? Uh no I'm not going with anyone I don't even think I'm going to go."

"Would you like to go with me?" Scott asked nervously running a hand through his hair.

Jean smiled, "I'd love to."

They reached the institute, got their stuff out and headed to Jean's room.

"so" Scott asked "Why DID you break up with Duncan? I meanIcouldn't be happier for you … its just that I was wondering why…

his voice trailed off

"Well" Jean started nervously "He …he wanted to…" she started to stammer "he wanted to get me in bed" she said slowly.

"What!" Scott exclaimed "Why I oughta –

Jean cut him off by saying, "And that's why I want to get revenge on him."

Scott took a few deep breathes holding his anger back.

"ok" Scott said, "What do you have planned for revenge?"

"That's what I needed help with."

"How about we let Logan deal with him?" Scott said imagining what would happen if they told Logan.

"No Scott, besides I want to see him being tortured while he's alive."

"Good point."

About an hour later Jean and Scott had finished their planning and were heading downstairs.

"Jean we can't just break into someone's house without them noticing."

"Your right I'll go get Kurt and Kitty."

After telling Kurt and Kitty the plan the four started to head out but were stopped by Logan

"And where do ya think you four are going?" Logan asked

"We uh um… Jean's voice trailed off

"We're going to Duncan's house to mess up his stuff and ruin his life." Scott answered casually

"Alright then have fun." Logan said and walked off.

"What just happened?" Jean asked confused

"Logan hates Duncan just as much as I do" Scott replied.

And with that everyone held on to Kurt

"Please keep all hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times and thanks for travellin with-

"KURT!" Jean, Scott, and Kitty said in unison

"alright alright!"

-bamf-

They all were in Duncan's bedroom "Ok you all know what to do" Scott whispered not to wake the sleeping/snoring Duncan.

"Relax Scott" Jean said, "No force in the world could wake him up. Trust me he said so himself."

"Watch" she said as she picked up a toy car and threw it at Duncan's head.

"I love you Lala." Duncan mumbled in his sleep.

Everyone started to laugh.

"See" Jean said proving her point that they can speak with their normal voices.

"I guess that's a good thing then, Kurt turn on the light." Scott said, "If Matthews doesn't wake up so easily its better we can see what we're doing."

As soon as Kurt turned on the light all four x-men broke into laughter.

"Teletubies?" Jean said in between laughter

"He's more pathetic than I thought." Scott said clutching his stomach

All around Duncan's room were teletubbies his bed, blanket, pillow, and a whole bunch of more things.

After 10 minutes of laughter…

"Ok X-men you know what to do." Jean said as they started their task.

Jean went to Duncan's bathroom and dropped all his shampoo down the drain and filled it with Nair, replaced his toothpaste with superglue and filled his body wash with pink paint. Scott took a permanent black marker and drew two black circles around Duncan's eyes, a beard, and a mustache and replaced his colon with skunk spray liquid. Kurt dyed Duncan's clothes pink, filled the top of his fan with feathers, and hair sprayed Duncan's body. And Kitty phased through all his electrical appliances (TV, computer, etc) , took her makeup kit and smiled evilly as she put on waterproof eye shadow, eye liner, mascara, and lipstick on their victim.

When they were about to leave Scott spotted Duncan's diary and took it then they teleported back to the institute.

"Scott what are you gonna do with Duncan's diary?" Jean asked

"Make photo copies and sell them at school." Scott replied

'_I'm going to be rich'_ Scott thought

"Jean that was fun like make sure to include me if you plan to do that again sometime." Kitty said with an evil grin on her face.

"Yah mein too."

"Sure thanks for your help."

Kurt and Kitty headed to their rooms to sleep while Scott went to drop off Jean at her room and his room was right across the hall anyway.

"Thanks Scott." Jean said standing in the doorway to her room.

"no problem." Then Scott kissed Jean on the cheek, told her good night and went to his room.

Jean touched her cheek and smiled still feeling the tingling sensation of his soft lips on her skin.

The next morning…Duncan's house

He woke up to his teletubby alarm clock and went into the bathroom throwing off his diaper from last night.

'_I wonder when mommy will buy me big boy pants.' He thought looking at his dirty diaper._

He went into the shower and put on his 'shampoo' and 'bodywash' not noticing what it really is then he brushed his teeth.

After brushing and singing 'Never let the water run' from Barney his second favorite t.v. show, he washed his shampoo and went into his room put on his clothes, and put on his colon and turned on the fan and lights.

Duncan still didn't look in the mirror (hard to believe for a guy like him huh?) then he drove off to school.

At school there was a huge line at Scott's locker where everyone was buying copies of Duncan's diary.

10 minutes later…

"970, 980, 990, 1000! Ok Jean we made $1000 by selling Matthews diary so you get five hundred and I get five hundred."

"Scott did you even read his diary or keep a copy?" Jean asked hopefully.

"yeah he mentioned a lot of stuff about wanting to marry Lala and when his mom would buy him big boy pants."

"EW!"

"Your telling me I couldn't sleep all night."

"Hey look who's here." Scott said laughing at their job well done.

Duncan came in but was confused to see so many people laughing and clutching their stomachs as they fell to the ground. Duncan looked at them confused then tried to say, "whats so funny?" but it came out more like, "buts to wudi?" he realized he couldn't talk then tried to run his hands through his hair only found that there was no hair on his head and that his hands, clothes, and the rest of his body was covered in feathers and was pink.

He ran to the boys bathroom and when he got there he looked in the mirror and tried to scream again. This is what he saw…

No hair on his head, his face covered with makeup and black marker drawings, his whole body was pink and so were his clothes, he was covered in feathers and he couldn't talk because he felt his teeth super glued.

And so that was how Duncan Matthews died.

(Nah I'm just kidding but he did faint and when he awoke he ran away from Bayville, and went to Africa and became a clown/chicken that worked in the circus but later he got fired for making babies cry at the sight of him so he ended up as a weird street beggar. And he learned never to mess with a red head. While his parents celebrated that he was gone, praised the wonderful people who had made their dream come true and prayed that he would never come back again. As for the institute that was the last they ever heard from Dorkin Pink Chicken Mathews.)

One day Logan asked whatever happened to Duncan so Jean picked up an old newspaper and showed it to Logan it read 'Weird Pink Clown hired for African Circus.'

Logan broke into wild laughter…

15 minutes later….

Logan wiped a tear from his eye and said, "Can ya do that to Magneto?"

"I could but then the series would have to end." Jean replied.

Disclaimer: I do not own barney or the teletubbies and I got the idea from the movies my 4 year old younger sibs watch I came up with it along the way so sorry I didn't mention it in the beginning .

A/N: Finally done with that chapter well? Did you like it? hate it? Please tell me by pushing that pretty little review button in the corner. Oh and after brushing his teeth Duncan was able to sing 'never let the water run' because the superglue takes effect after 2 minutes. Anyway next chapter is all slumber party for girls thing.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them…don't u people get tired of reading that!

A/N: hey I'm back to finish my story so I hope ya'lll review and sorry for the 'almost been a year delay' but there's no better time to finish this story than during spring break right? And thank you to all my reviewers from the first two chapters. So, this is where the girls have their slumber party, and what's the fun in a party without the guys spying?

Chapter 3

Friday 7:00 pm

Jean's room

"….check….toilet paper…check…Scott's underwear…check"

"Scott's what?" Jean interrupted

"oh nothing" tabby replied, "well that's everything and everyone! It's time to PAR-TAY!!" tabby turned up the stereo, grabbed Amara's arm and started dancing in the middle of the room and soon all the other girls joined in. The night of fun had just begun.

Two rooms away….

"Are you sure this is a good idea Bobby?" Ray asked

"Have I ever been wrong?" Bobby said as he re arranged some wires. The others stifled a laugh.

"Hey! That was just once- okay maybe twice."

" Sure, and Logan's really a star on Broadway." Scott muttered , as the other guys cracked up.

" Okay, that's it! We're in." Bobby announced wiping his forehead, as the guys high fived each other from behind."

From Scott's plasma big screen TV….

The girls had finished changing into their nightgowns and were now starting manicures/ pedicures.

" Aww man! We missed the good part!" Bobby complained, as Scott swatted his head.

" Alright! Who's up for truth and dare?" Tabby asked. As all the girls grabbed their favorite snacks and gathered in a large circle, stuffing their faces.

" And they call us pigs." Jamie muttered while tossing a handful of popcorn in his mouth , yet still managed to miss.

" I'll start!" Tabby shouted before anyone had a chance to say anything .It landed on Jubilee.

" So, Jubes, Truth or dare?"

" Dare." she answered with confidence.

" Hmmmm…. I've got one, according to my watch , the pizza should be here right about now." She said just as the doorbell rang.

" Go answer the door wearing nothing but a bikini, and put the money inside your bra, for the rest of the dare, well u know what to do girl." she finished winking.

" No problem." she smiled taking of her shirt and shorts , putting the money in her bra.

Downstairs…

" Hi. You must be the pizza man" she said coyly, while leaning against the doorframe, watching the drooling expression of the teenager in front of her.

" Oh right. The money…" she suddenly pondered pretending to look for the money, despite the fact that it was sticking out of her bra. " Umm, can I like pay you back later? " she asked while battering her eyes innocently.

" Uhhhhh..s-sure" he said shakily handing her the pizzas.

" Thank you!" she blew him a kiss, while giving him a ' call me' sign.

Jubilee shut the door , and turned to face the girls who came out from the halls ,and burst into laughter.

" Way to go! Jubes!" Kitty high fived her as the others cheered her on a job well-done.

"how long do you think he'll be out there?" Amara asked

"Ah'll give him an hour" Rogue said, "Ah have to admit that was good."

Scott's Room….

Bobby's jaw dropped, eyes glued to the screen, "I can't believe she did that." His cheeks burning

"Need some ice?" Roberto asked, laughing along with the rest of the guys.

Back in the girl's room…

Jubilee spinned the bottle….and it landed on Kitty

"Ok Kitty, truth or Dare?"

"mmmmm…..Dare" she said unsure

"I dare you to phase into the professor's room and grab his underwear !"

"WHAT! He's sleeping!"

"Well duh" Jubilee replied "Don't make any noise."

The guy's room….

"She wont actually do it will she ?" Evan asked. As they watched on.

Kitty phased down to the professor's room, put her hand in a drawer and grabbed whatever came in her hand. And quickly phased back up, as silent as her code name.

Girls room…

" There!" she stated. Throwing it down and stepping away from it. The girls stared in horror.

" What?" Kitty asked confused. She turned around to see she had not only grabbed a

' professor -like' underwear., but also a red lacy bra along with it.

" Look's like professor's got a dirty little secret." Tabby snickered.

" Is that mine?!" Jean asked as her face paled.

Rogue slapped her thigh, and burst into laughter, falling off the bed, as the others laughed along with her.

Jean ran to her dresser and yanked open the drawer, she sighed in relief, announcing it wasn't hers.

The guy's room….

Scott's face, which had also paled , was now returning to its color.

Back to the girls…..

Rahne picked up the bra with a hanger, and smiled evilly. "Professor is going to see this at breakfast tomorrow, he's got some 'splannin to do !"

A/N: so should I continue the game of truth and dare? What do you think of it so far? Please leave a review and I'll update very soon. Promise! Like tomorrow!


End file.
